The Sixth Sign
by Jimmy Attackles Veni's Leg
Summary: The affection between Wolfblaze and Spiderstrike mattered more than any prophecy ever could. Gatherings were a time of peace, not of prophetic arguments. Oh, the troubles the word of StarClan may bring... Oneshot/not canon-centric/slight AU. Birthday fic for Veni0Vidi0Vici.


**A/N: Surroundings/the environment and many Clan cats are not canon. Check out the LawlClan forum if you're curious regarding the non-canon cats. Actually, not much of this should be considered "canon". **

**Huge thanks to Nida (Trapped in a Fishbowl) for beta-reading!**

**On a lighter note, consider this my way of saying happy birthday to one of my closest friends, Veni0Vidi0Vici!**

_Condensed allegiances:_

**ThunderClan** - leader: Firestar, deputy: Frogsong, medicine cat: Leafbloom, warriors: Spiderstrike (apprentices: Lightpaw, Nightpaw), Wolfblaze (apprentice: Blazepaw).

**WindClan** - leader: Tallstar, warriors: Dawnheart (apprentice: Fawnpaw), Patchleg.

**RiverClan** - leader: Leopardstar, warriors: Pebblestream (apprentice: Squirrelpaw)

**ShadowClan** - leader: Blackstar, warriors: Honeystep, Stormtail.

Dew was forming on the blades of grass around the ThunderClan camp as the sun rose from the position in which it lit up the forest for the first time every day. The dawn light reflected off the beads of dew, making it seem as though pieces of stars had come from the sky to nestle in the grass. As the sun's rays became more piercing, it awakened the birds and mice from their nests, as well as some eager young apprentices. Blazepaw was the first to come dashing from the rock-surrounded entrance that marked the apprentice den. The bounce in the young cats' step was indicative enough of her excitement for the day's training to begin.

She trotted into the warrior's den and started nudging the silent ball of gray fur that was her mentor. "Wolfblaze! Wolfblaze! Is it time for training? Can we go hunting, Wolfblaze? What about some combat training, Wolfblaze?" The ringing of her voice rattled the strict tom's ears.

Wolfblaze rolled over and kicked his apprentice's feet out from under her quickly and playfully as he woke. "For the love of StarClan, Blazepaw… I told you to never wake me up like that again. That's the third time this moon!" The huge bundle of black fur seemed to be a tad irate. Wolfblaze stretched, and in doing so, accidentally knocked his back leg into a tabby cat lying just behind him.

"Oops. Sorry, Spidey," mewed Wolfblaze, abashed. Spiderstrike got to her paws, shaking the dust from her fur, and gave a little nod to him.

"Seems your apprentice has you by the throat today," purred Spiderstrike.

"Who would know better than us? We were all hyper apprentices at one point." Wolfblaze said, looking at Spiderstrike playfully.

"We were indeed. I was going to take Lightpaw and Nightpaw out to hunt. Do you want to tag along?" Most people knew Spiderstrike as 'that crazy ThunderClan warrior with two apprentices'. She might enjoy some company that was older than ten moons…

"Sure! It might occupy Blazepaw for longer than five seconds. She can be so unnerving sometimes."

"Cool, let's go! We can have some of the fresh-kill we catch," said Spiderstrike. She dashed towards the camp exit, followed by Lightpaw and Nightpaw, who groggily attempted to follow. Blazepaw raced after them with an air of a bird being let out of its cage. Last of all came Wolfblaze, who padded toward the camp entrance with a purr and a shake of his head.

xXxXxXxXx

Leafbloom was dreaming, something she was used to by now after her ten moons' experience as the ThunderClan medicine cat. Stocking herbs was so simple, easy, and quiet. There wasn't a lot of work involved with being a medicine cat, and she adored it.

As she walked outside the medicine den to collect some marigold that she had left to dry, the sky darkened an infinitesimal amount. She didn't think anything of it and continued to gather herbs. Leafbloom busily turned to another side of the medicine den to notice a little bit of catnip, poppy and… a kitten?

The innocent ball of orange and white fur was giggling maniacally and rolling around in the grass. Maniacally unlike any other kitten, almost like a Twoleg…

The rain started coming down in large droplets, one of them nailing Leafbloom in her left eye as she looked up to observe the sky. The crackling of thunder made it difficult to hear the mysterious whispering coming from the small kitten's mouth. The kitten was too small, he shouldn't have been able to speak yet…

"_You can't run, you can't hide; we are with you, at your side. We're the Clan of lulz and fun; we take it in our stride."_

The kitten paused for a few seconds before continuing.

"_Some come looking for a brawl. Divided they falter, together they fall."_

Leafbloom started backing away, wary of a kit that was no more than one moon old, but talked in a harsh, seemingly older mew. The small kit tried to speak again but couldn't, it seemed. The kitten squirmed and rolled until it vanished into a patch of marigold as the rain ceased falling. When she peered inside the patch, the kit had disappeared.

Leafbloom continued gathering herbs after a while, still on edge, wondering if any other random kitten would appear to utter some prophetic mouse dung. Grabbing a now-soaked dock leaf in her mouth with an air of frustration, she noticed a small spider lying where the dock used to be.

She almost thought the spider was cute. It was a small brown spider with a star shape on its back. As she continued to look at the spider, her gaze became clouded by a blue smoke. She collapsed on the ground in an instant, and the dream ended.

As Leafbloom woke from her confusing dream, she dashed off to find Spiderstrike, eager to inform her of the obvious prophecy. Whether or not it truly involved Spiderstrike, she thought as she dodged a flurry of kits racing in the opposite direction, was yet to be discovered.

xXxXxXxXx

"Dawnheart, Patchleg and Fawnpaw!" Tallstar's order rung throughout the crowd of loquacious WindClan cats. "You will also accompany me to the gathering tomorrow evening."

Fawnpaw hopped around her mentor, ecstatic to be invited to her first gathering.

"Will all the ShadowClan cats smell like fox dung? Will the RiverClan cats smell like a fish carcass? Will-" Fawnpaw was interrupted by her mentor's paw covering her mouth.

"Hush. Nothing will be divulged to you until I have had my daily table scraps."

xXxXxXxXx

Leafbloom tore through the trees in search of the hunting patrol with Spiderstrike leading it. Since the gathering was soon, it was important to inform Spiderstrike first. If Firestar was told, he might inform all of the other leaders.

Spiderstrike crouched, narrowing her eyes at a resting pheasant. Gathering her strength into her hind legs, she pounced, unsheathing her claws in midair and pinning the pheasant to the ground. After a short struggle with the large bird, she bit into the pheasant's neck and watched the life escape the avian body with delight.

The bushes rustled as Leafbloom dashed into the clearing where Spiderstrike was hunting. Not looking ahead too far, she crashed into Spiderstrike, sending them both to the ground.

Spiderstrike jumped up , recovering almost immediately from the near-tackle, and stared. "Listen, I'll explain why I… you know, ran into you." Leafbloom tried to catch her breath before continuing.

"Spiderstrike, you must tell me if you had any dreams recently. It is of the utmost imp-" Leafbloom was cut off as Spiderstrike answered.

"A few days ago I had one about some wailing young kit and a spider. Why?" She looked at Leafbloom, almost expecting an immediate interpretation.

"I had one too. About the same things. We need to talk about it. Now." Leafbloom meowed with determination. They had to figure out what this dream was supposed to mean.

…

"Why was StarClan not involved? Wouldn't you think, if there were supposed to be five Clans in the forest, StarClan would be more deeply involved?" Spiderstrike queried.

"I don't know, I just don't know… I'm going to ask the other medicine cats at the half moon. If you had a dream, it wouldn't surprise me if others had one too."

xXxXxXxXx

The darkness of night overcame the ThunderClan camp as the warriors settled into their den properly. Spiderstrike's apprentices glanced at her oddly as they casually walked towards their den, which only served to put Spiderstrike in a worse position than she already was.

She flopped down near the rock wall of the den and resumed her normal pre-sleep activity of thinking why there were only two senior warriors without mates.

Wolfblaze, who still had an injury from last moon's battle against WindClan, walked from Leafbloom's den with a marigold paste on his side. _"It could have been worse…" _he thought, as he walked into the warrior's den silently. He took notice that all the cats were snuggled together, since this _was_ a cold leaf-bare night. Surprisingly, there was no snow yet. Leaf-bare always seemed to come with copious amounts of snow.

All the warriors were snuggled together except one. Rubbing his muzzle against the top of Spiderstrike's head, he laid down next to her in a miniature attempt to keep the cat he liked warm.

"_Maybe tonight I won't have ridiculous dreams about talking kits and spiders with stars on their back…"_ He thought, the warmth of Spiderstrike laying next to him lulling him to sleep almost at once.

Sunrise came quickly the following morning. Wolfblaze peeked one of his eyes open. _"No fat, charging apprentice this morning?" _he thought to himself, rather delighted by the fact. He gave Spiderstrike a little nudge before going to find a mouse - that hopefully wasn't soggy - from the fresh-kill pile.

Picking up a large mouse from the top of the pile, he heard pawsteps thudding against the earth behind him. Within a few spare moments, the large body of Blazepaw slammed against him and threw him to the ground.

"Mentor! Mentor! I had a weird dream last night! What's a 'lawl'? Mentorrrrrrrrr!" the she-cat yowled on and on.

xXxXxXxXx

Leafbloom was practically going insane, searching for any interpretation possible. Since when does StarClan send dreams to warriors and apprentices? Heck, since when does StarClan send dreams to this many cats?

"_Should I tell Firestar? What would happen…" _Her thoughts lay incomplete. Hiding dreams from Clan leaders wasn't really a _good_ thing to do…

She padded into Firestar's den, interrupting a small conversation he was having with Frogsong about dawn patrols. He seemed eager to dismiss Frogsong and happy to welcome Leafbloom.

"Welcome, Leafbloom. What can I do for you?" She couldn't help but notice the dullness of his coat, or the scars present from inter-Clan battles over the moons.

"Firestar… we have a problem." Leafbloom's eyes were flush with Firestar's as she began explaining.

xXxXxXxXx

Spiderstrike was still deep inside the realm of dreams. She was barreling through the trees and into the moorland that marked WindClan territory. Hares hopped away from the brown tabby's body as she ran through the territory, every limb of her being tensing up at the thought of dashing through forbidden territory so… suspiciously.

"_What's that…? Jagged peaks? Highstones… why would I be going to Highstones?" _Thoughts rummaged through her mind, but even the most potent of them didn't seem to stop her dream self from heading for Highstones. Oh well. At least she was out of WindClan territory now…

"_Wait. Does any of this even matter if it's a dream?"_

She slowed to a walk as she proceeded into the caves. She searched around until finding a rather large rock, glistening with light from the outside world.

Gazing her eyes upon the rock, she noticed the Clan symbols on its' base. She counted them, just as she had when she made her apprentice journey to Highstones. StarClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindC - why was there a sixth symbol?

_LawlClan._

She eased backwards a few paces, her eyes widening, until she was halted by a small cat with stars in its fur. Her eyes widened. _"Shouldn't only leaders and medicine cats dream about this stuff…"_

"Greetings, Spidersta-" The cat was cut off as the dream ended, leaving Spiderstrike breathing heavily and shaking her head back and forth. Her eyes opened and the outside world was revealed to her once more- she was, once again, the last warrior to wake up.

xXxXxXxXx

"How many cats are we talking about here, Leafbloom?" Firestar looked painstakingly in Leafbloom's general direction.

"Five from ThunderClan, not including myself. I'm not sure about the other Clans, but it would make sense some from the other Clans would have this dream, too. This is obviously bigger than just ThunderClan." Leafbloom peered down, scratching the claws on her left paw against the ground.

"If StarClan has told us this, it will happen. There's no doubt about that. Do you think we could get any answers at the gathering tonight?" Firestar looked down at his paws once more, deep in thought.

"I don't know. If you wish to bring it up, I will speak about it," mewed Leafbloom.

"Very well, then. It will be discussed." Such words left much to be desired, and left much to the imagination. "_This could very well be as catastrophic as Tigerstar was if all goes wrong, but it could also be a very good thing as well", _Firestar thought. "_I'll just have to wait and see."_

xXxXxXxXx

"Frogsong, Leafbloom, Spiderstrike, Wolfblaze, Nightpaw, Blazepaw, Lightpaw!" Firestar's voice rang from the Highrock as he announced the cats that were to attend the gathering. The sunlight was diminishing quickly as the group left camp, giving way to a chilly, ominous wind. Leafbloom padded near the back of the group, just behind Spiderstrike and Wolfblaze, who were walking around the same pace and seemed to be having a close-knit conversation. She got a little closer to Spiderstrike before starting to whisper.

"Spiderstrike! Firestar knows about the dreams. Everyone here had it…" She ignored the annoyed grumble from Wolfblaze. Spiderstrike looked alarmed. Wolfblaze seemed to note that, and tossed his tail over her back.

"Leafbloom, I had another dream last night…" Spiderstrike continued, since Leafbloom's interest appeared to be piqued. "I was running to Highstones through WindClan territory, and there were six Clan symbols on the Moonrock. One said 'LawlClan' under it, and some StarClan cat called me Spiderstar. It's scary, Leafbloom…"

Wolfblaze leaned against her, twined her tail with his and rubbed his muzzle against her cheek once, attempting to comfort her.

"Spiderstrike, why didn't you tell me earlier?" she said, flustered. "This is all starting to make sense… I have to tell Firestar before the gathering and we're almost to Fourtrees." Without another word, Leafbloom raced to the front of the ThunderClan group, eager to speak to Firestar.

xXxXxXxXx

ThunderClan was the final Clan to arrive at Fourtrees. Firestar jumped up on top of the Great Rock with the other leaders and Frogsong took her place at the base of the Great Rock.

Blackstar soon called the gathering to order. "We gather here at Fourtrees tonight under the truce of the full moon as per the wishes of StarClan. Tallstar, would you like to go first?" The jet black tom had a smug look on his face. He loved putting Tallstar on the spot.

Tallstar spoke up. "All's well with WindClan. We have a new apprentice: Mudpaw. The rabbits have been hopping, but not too quickly to be caught." Several pairs of eyes turned to the tiny brown body of Mudpaw, and then their gazes whisked away. Tallstar waved his tail back at Blackstar, signaling him to go next.

Blackstar looked up towards the sky. "ShadowClan is doing well. A den of foxes moved into our territory but three of our warriors drove them out and they headed towards Highstones. They should pose no threat anymore." After Blackstar finished speaking, Leopardstar started.

"RiverClan has one new apprentice: Squirrelpaw. Our medicine cat reported some strange dreams from both her and her mentor, Pebblestream, but we aren't concerned. Firestar?" Leopardstar looked towards Firestar, giving him the go-ahead to speak.

"Apart from ThunderClan's new apprentice, Blazepaw, our medicine cat has several instances of odd dreams to report. About five ThunderClan cats have had dreams about a wailing kit and a starred spider. Has anyone else experienced dreams like th-" Firestar was cut off by several yowls from all four Clans, along with several incriminating looks. Leaders struck questioning gazes at cats who experienced such dreams, as if they were asking them _"why didn't you tell me?"_

Clouds started threatening the moon as the leaders bickered at the warriors who had the dreams. After a few moments, everyone was interrupted by a loud mew from Leafbloom.

"Stop it! All of you! StarClan is displeased by your fighting! Listen to a medicine cat, for once!"

A few more mews passed before the sea of cats began to calm itself. All eyes were on Leafbloom.

"After the second dream I've heard about, the word of StarClan is obvious. There were once five Clans in the forest. The will of StarClan is five Clans in the forest. This 'LawlClan' of sorts is the fifth Clan. The second dream involved a ThunderClan warrior running to Highstones and finding a sixth Clan symbol on the Moonstone. If that isn't a symbol, I don't know what is." Leafbloom looked shaken and timid. Her voice dropped lower throughout her explanation.

A few yowls of agreement came from the cats below- mostly from those who experienced a dream. Dawnheart, a senior warrior of WindClan, started to speak.

"That dream was rather clear. I might not get dreams from StarClan like any medicine cat does, but it's obvious now that StarClan wants five Clans in the forest. What if the dream was only sent to cats who were meant to be a part of the new Clan?" Dawnheart was tiny, like most other WindClan cats. Her mewls weren't as loud as those of Firestar, but they were certainly loud enough, as a few cats let out small hisses at her.

"Abandoning your Clan for no apparent reason, just because a bunch of cats ate something bad before going to sleep? Ridiculous." Tallstar sounded assertive.

"Why should we let a fifth Clan back into the forest? There are four trees here at Fourtrees. There isn't enough room for a fifth Clan!" Blackstar always seemed to have something to say.

"Am I the only Clan leader that actually agrees with this mess? If it's the will of StarClan, we must obey. Even you know that, Blackstar," mewled Firestar in a condescending tone.

Several other cats started yowling in agreement with Firestar. Cries of "we could find room" and "the will of StarClan must be followed" came from the crowd. Clouds drifted closer to the moon, failing to cover it. Some of the cats gave Spiderstrike dark scowls; as if they were sure the dream was about her. Firestar and the other leaders must have failed to notice…

"Spiderstrike, let's get back to camp. Now. This is getting bad and it's almost over anyways. I don't want you to get hurt." Wolfblaze nudged the brown fur of Spiderstrike a few times before both of them set off in a run towards the ThunderClan camp. Noticing the two slip off towards camp, Leafbloom trailed off while the arguing continued and ran after them.

xXxXxXxXx

Running towards camp, Wolfblaze conjured up an idea. "Spiderstrike! If we can grab traveling herbs from Leafbloom's stock, we're going to Highstones. I want to see the base of the Moonrock myself. Maybe StarClan really added another symbol…" Spiderstrike nodded as they neared the ThunderClan camp.

"Wait."

Spiderstrike's mewl rang through Wolfblaze's ears. "But we can't stop now, we have a long ways to go and-" He was cut off by Spiderstrike rubbing her muzzle against his cheek. "Thanks for doing all this with me and uh… everything." Wolfblaze rubbed his paw in the dirt beneath him awkwardly.

"It's what friends do, right?" Wolfblaze let out a small purr and they continued running towards camp in search of traveling herbs, Leafbloom not far behind. Wolfblaze's heart was still racing from that nuzzle…

Once they reached camp, they head straight for Leafbloom's stock, searching for small piles of herbs that looked similar to the ones eaten when they were apprentices. As they continued to rummage through the rock cave, Leafbloom nudged both of them from behind and dropped a packet of herbs on the ground.

"Those are the ones you're looking for. If you plan on sharing dreams with anyone, Spiderstrike, you can't have any traveling herbs or food. Let's go, and hurry, while the moon is still high."

Before anyone reached camp from the gathering, the group set off in the direction of Highstones, unaware of what they may face. All the Clan cats would be asleep by the time they reached Highstones…

xXxXxXxXx

All three cats entered the cavern that led to the Moonstone. It was rather eerie. It was completely pitch black. Luckily, Leafbloom knew the way to the rock as she's been to the Moonstone and back several times over. After arriving at the rock, a giant quartz stone that seemed to glisten with a 'light' of its own, Spiderstrike stopped in awe of the giant rock that appeared as if it was a ball of fire.

"You will press your nose to the stone, and StarClan will send you sleep so you may dream and share tongues with them. Wolfblaze and I will watch over you and act as protectorates. Are you ready?" Leafbloom's eyes narrowed as she asked this question, almost challenging Spiderstrike to say 'no'.

"Yes, Leafbloom. I'm ready. One thing, before I do this." She took a few steps closer to Wolfblaze and touched their noses together. Wolfblaze was taken aback, to an extent, but wouldn't move his nose if he wanted to for that brief period. After a few seconds, she returned to her spot at the Moonstone and touched her nose to the rock, waiting for StarClan to send her to sleep. Leafbloom and Wolfblaze sat a few feet from the stone on either side of Spiderstrike, making sure everything went as it should.

xXxXxXxXx

As Spiderstrike entered the dream realm, she couldn't help but feel excitement for what was to come. Stars seemed to descend from the sky from Silverpelt and land around her. Faint outlines of cats formed around her and it started to frighten Spiderstrike.

"Dear Spiderstrike, don't fear us. Please. We won't hurt you," muttered a small tom near the front of the Moonrock. This put her at ease a tad.

The outline of a small blue cat formed just in front of Spiderstrike. It took on the texture and familiarity of Bluestar, the ThunderClan leader before Firestar.

"Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" Her voice wasn't raspy, tired or distressed like she had remembered it to be during her kit-ship. Spiderstrike nodded. Bluestar disappeared with the words of "I'll be back, I promise".

A dark gray tabby she-cat took Bluestar's place. The cat had a white chest and muzzle and was recognized quickly.

"Blazepaw… aren't you still alive? You aren't with StarClan…" Spiderstrike was awe-struck. Weren't only cats who were with StarClan supposed to give lives?

"You're also becoming the leader of a new Clan. I'm alive and well at the ThunderClan camp. Everyone who had the dream will become part of LawlClan, Spiderstrike." Blazepaw touched her nose to Spiderstrikes' head quickly.

"With this life, I give you loyalty. Use it well to bind the members of your Clan together in even the darkest of times."

With that, Blazepaw faded away once more, exposing her yellow eyes briefly.

The cat to replace Blazepaw was just as familiar: a small light brown she-cat with random speckles all over her body. She had these pointed ears, resembling a Siamese. It was Frogsong, ThunderClan's deputy. Spiderstrike wanted to ask if she was bound for LawlClan, but was frozen in the awe of the ceremony. Her nose touched Spiderstrike's forehead, and Spiderstrike felt a cooling sensation that seemed to coarse through her body.

"With this life, I give you patience. Use it well in performing the duties of a leader."

Frogsong dissolved into the air and another cat, systematically, replaced her. This time, the cat was unfamiliar to Spiderstrike. It appeared to be a WindClan cat, as it was short in stature.

"My name is Fawnpaw, and I'm happy to accept a post set by StarClan as an apprentice of LawlClan." The brindle tabby stopped speaking for a moment to push her nose between the ears of the new leader, briefly revealing her amber eyes.

"With this life, I give you hope. Use it well in the most difficult and trying of times."

"_How many unfamiliar cats will appear, here? Just how much of a struggle comes with a new Clan?" _thought Spiderstrike. That's all she could really do was think. Her movement was rather restricted and every life seemed to send a different sensation throughout her entire body.

A short-haired black and gray she-cat whose fur looked water-repellent was next to come. _"This must be a RiverClan cat…_" thought Spiderstrike.

"I am Pebblestream… of LawlClan," said the RiverClan cat as she touched her nose to Spiderstrikes' head, sending a warm bolt of energy down her spine.

"With this life, I give you courage. Use it well in defense of your Clan."

As Pebblestream faded, the next cat took her place rather quickly. It was the WindClan senior warrior she had seen at the gathering. "_What was her name… Dawnheart!" _thought Spiderstrike. Dawnheart's tiny pink nose touched the top of the new leader's head and sent a spark of energy through her.

"With this life, I give you knowledge. Use it well to make the best choices for your Clan."

Dawnheart faded off in the distance and the familiar body of one of her apprentices came forward.

"Nightpaw! I'm so glad to see you…"

Nightpaw made a small nod in acknowledgement before touching her nose to the brown lump that marked her mentor's head.

"With this life, I give you kindness. Use it well with the cats under your care, and the cats not under your care."

The small, black body of Nightpaw was replaced with the similar-in-size, lighter-colored and long-haired body of her other apprentice, Lightpaw. She tapped her nose against the head of her mentor quickly, warming her head slightly.

"With this life, I give you justice. Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader." Both of her apprentices faded back behind the Moonrock.

A brightly-green-eyed grey she-cat replaced the apprentices. The cat was completely unfamiliar to Spiderstrike.

"Wh-who are you?" Spiderstrike's voice showed what a toll this ceremony takes on the body of a new leader.

"My name is Stormtail, proud warrior of LawlClan as decreed by StarClan." The she-cat's eyes looked almost emerald-like. She closed her eyes and pushed her nose against Spiderstrikes' head and rubbed it a little.

"With this life, I give you energy. Use it well to protect and serve those under your care." Stormtail dissolved within the air. Spiderstrike wondered when the final cat would come, when the final life would be given. _"This ceremony has been anything but lawl-worthy…_" she thought, completely exhausted.

A long-haired gray tom padded up to Spiderstrike this time, revealing his striking yellow eyes. The tom was identified by Spiderstrike immediately.

"Wolfblaze… aren't you right beside me though?" Her hushed tone showed the feelings prevalent in saying that.

"Yes, I am." Wolfblaze nodded and touched his nose against her head.

"With this life, I give you love. Use it well for every LawlClan cat in your care, and your mate..." Wolfblaze touched his nose against hers quickly before disappearing once more, leaving Spiderstrike re-energized with emotional spark to spare.

The body of Bluestar re-appeared in front of Spiderstar and sat calmly. She breathed deeply a few times before speaking.

"I hail you by your new name, Spiderstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the creation and guardianship of LawlClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

Adrenaline raced through Spiderstar's veins as the cats of StarClan and the newly-formed LawlClan alike chanted out her name.

"_Spiderstar, Spiderstar! Spiderstar, Spiderstar!"_

Spiderstar watched as the stars within Silverpelt re-appeared during her exit of the dream realm. Sharing tongues with StarClan was complete.

She woke to find Wolfblaze and Leafbloom within feet of her, unaware that she had woken up. She made a small mew to alert them.

"The ceremony went well, with no interruptions?" queried Leafbloom. Spiderstar nodded.

"It was… horrible and the most exhausting thing I've ever experienced. I never want to do it again," mewed Spiderstar. Wolfblaze nudged her affectionately.

"Thank StarClan you won't have to, then?" purred Wolfblaze.

"Let's get out of here and figure the rest of this out. Surely StarClan wouldn't create a fifth Clan without leaving some territory or room somewhere, right?" Spiderstar said.

"Yes, Spider_star_," squeaked Wolfblaze, holding back a slight chuckle.

Leafbloom walked ahead a little bit, leaving the two to walk alone. Wolfblaze tossed his tail over Spiderstar's flank as they walked together.

"By the way… I love you," mewed Wolfblaze softly. Spiderstar looked back at him with a slightly shocked expression, and then she purred.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Happy birthday again, Veni! :3**

**All reviews/comments are appreciated.**

_You can't run, you can't hide, we are with you, at your side._

_We're the Clan of lulz and fun; we take it in our stride._

_Some come looking for a brawl._

_Divided they falter, together they fall._

_We see you laughing, we see that tear._

_Look out Internets, LawlClan is here._


End file.
